We Are the Night Wikia
Welcome to the We Are the Night Wikia Once trapped by twolegs, we broke free. We decided to ban together, to free those we left behind. With the thanks of a "warrior" who had been trapped with us, we created a Clan. But keeping a group of cats together was easier said than done. Seasons have passed and we fear the worse has happened to our dear friends left with the twolegs. Gathered under the name of DuskClan, it will be our goal to grow, strengthen, and save any we can. We will go undetected, for we are the night. We Are The Night is a roleplay forum on Fanfiction.net run by IWalkBlindlyInTheShadows. This wiki will have information about it and all its residents! What is We Are the Night? We Are the Night is a forum created by the FanFiction user IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows. Mainly a roleplay forum, We Are the Night forum members create, and roleplay as, feline characters that live in a feral cat colony named DuskClan. DuskClan, and the cats that live in it, is based off of the ''Warriors'' series, as is the forum. Besides roleplay, the forum also includes: • a page where wannabe members can fill out a form describing their nickname, gender, likes/dislikes and any extra info. • a set of allegiances for the roleplay. These are all characters made by the forum members, and include DuskClan members, loners/rouges/kittypets, lab cats (or cats trapped in a lab) as well as the Star Watchers and the Shadow Place, the heaven and hell for DuskClan cats. • a description of DuskClan, the Star Watchers, and the Shadow Place's territory. • a code, terminology, and general information about DuskClan. •a list of forum members, in cat form, of course. The list includes moderators of the forum and other members. There is also a page for the forum members to roleplay as their cat selves, which make up NightClan. °NightClan is not related to DuskClan, but is a Clan made up of the forum members. The members can only roleplay as themselves. It is not as popular as the DuskClan roleplay page, but is still used on occasion. •a page where Kira (as IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows is often called) lays down the law about what you can and can't do on the forum. •a list detailing the leaders of, and important cats that changed, DuskClan. •a page describing the weather, date, and time in the roleplay. • a chatroom -also known as Chatsy People – where members can talk. Er, chat •a page where members can put ideas to help the plot of the DuskClan roleplay. •a create-a-cat section where members can make their own cats for DuskClan, for the outside area, or for the spiritual afterlives, provided they fill out a form about their character and the cat has no magical attachments, like wings. •a page where forum members can post suggestions to improve We Are the Night. •a cat-rating section where members' can judge one another's cats. • the DuskClan roleplay page. Oh, wait, that was already mentioned. • a space for members of the forum to suggest idea's for a story collection of DuskClan's history, titled Legends of DuskClan. You can find the story at FanFiction.net. •a place for members to rant about the nutty things in the Warriors series, as well as pet peeves. •a one-shot challenge page where members can write stories based off of an idea. •a polls page, in which members can vote on ideas for the roleplay plot, or whether something new should be posted in the forum. •advertisements for stories members have written or forums they have created. •a page where members can help each other with writing ideas. •a roleplay for both the Star Watchers and the Shadow Place, where forum members can rolplay as the spirits that watch over DuskClan, both good and bad. •a roleplay for cats outside the Clan, like loners, rouges, and kittypets. Lab cats get their own roleplay •a page where members can post fun facts about their characters. •a page detailing the family trees of DuskClan. It includes information about littermates, parents, mates, and other kin. •a Q&A page where members' can ask other members' characters questions, to help with character development. •an adopt-a-cat page. •a section where the cats of the Star Watchers and the ShadowPlace, as well as pale-pelts (or ghost cats) can be roleplayed in their own separate Clan. •a page where members can describe what kits might look like in the roleplay, based off of a family tree for each parent. •a delete-a-cat page. •a page where cat genetics are asked about, and explained. Latest activity